In actual practice, the above-mentioned emergency cooling system consists of a first sprinkler system comprising a plurality of nozzles or sprinklers mounted in the upper part of the reactor and adapted to spray large amounts of water on the fuel rods in order to cool these when there is an emergency. The plant further includes a second sprinkler system comprising a plurality of nozzles or sprinklers which, like those of the first system, take their water from the condensation pool in the containment, but which are mounted outside the reactor proper and are adapted to sprinkle the gas phase in the containment in order to reduce any remaining excess pressure therein as well as to cool conduits or other components found inside the containment but outside the reactor itself. In both instances, it is of great importance that the water supplied to the nozzles is free from all sorts of impurities, such as fibres, grains and particles, that might clog the nozzles. Naturally, this is especially important in the emergency cooling system, which has to be absolutely reliable. Many of the components mounted inside the containment, such as the conduits, are wholly or partly heat insulated. In most of today's nuclear power plants, this insulation is made up of fibres of mineral wool, which constitute an element of risk with regard to the two sprinkler systems, in that unintentionally released fibres may clog the nozzles if reaching the sprinkler systems. For this reason, nuclear power plants have been equipped with strainers of the type stated by way of introduction.
Existing back-flushable strainers are mounted on the inside of the cylindrical container wall of the containment. This wall is made up of a thick, resistant concrete wall and a lining in the form of non-corrosive sheet-metal applied on the inside of the wall, ensuring absolute liquid proofness between the inside and the outside of the containment. The strainers are mounted by means of a number of attachments anchored in the concrete by bolts or dowels carefully sealed where they pass through the sheet-metal lining.
In actual practice, it takes about 5-10 min to back-flush a strainer which is contaminated with a fibre mat tending to clog the strainer holes. It was previously held that the strainers could operate for at least 10 h without any need of back-flushing. However, real-life incidents have shown that this estimated minimum operating time is too long. In functional tests, it has happened that discharged steam has entrained mineral-wool insulation, which has dropped into the condensation pool and clogged the strainers even after about 30 min. Back-flushing, which takes 5-10 min, is not a critical operation 10 h after a possible reactor trip, since the decay power of the reactor core then has been considerably reduced, as has the need for cooling. However, if back-flushing is required after less than 1 h, the need for cooling of the core is still considerable, and an interruption of the water supply to the emergency cooling system therefore is unacceptable for reasons of safety.
An obvious solution would of course be to increase the area of the strainers. In theory, this could be done by replacing the existing back-flushable strainers with larger ones, i.e. having enlarged apertured strainer walls. However, such replacement strainers of enlarged diameter would be disadvantageous not only by being difficult to introduce into the containment through extremely narrow passages, but also by running the risk of being exposed to excessive mechanical forces when the water in the condensation pool is heaving when steam is blown into the containment.